An un-Fantastic Adventure!
by Zednecer
Summary: La Edad Media está plagada de cosas sin sentido; como un Osomatsu fugitivo huyendo de "el Señor Conejo", y resguardándose en la morada de un hombre desconocido. ¿Cuál será el precio de su auxilio? ¿Podrá llegar hasta el final sin una embolia cerebral? Regalo de Santamatsu Secreto para Keniruta Konogei.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es un bello(¿?) regalo de Santamatsu Secreto, dedicado con todo mi amor a **Keniruta Konogei**. Y sólo Zeus (y mi mejor amiga) sabe lo mucho que me costó sacarlo de mi retorcida mente amante del KaraOso.

Soy fiel partidaria de que no todo es la zona de confort y por esa misma razón traigo un OsoChoro que hará sangrar sus preciosos ojos (pido disculpas de antemano). Espero que te guste Keniruta.

Con sangre, sudor, lágrimas y mucho estrés post-traumático les presento:

 **An un-fantastic Adventure!**

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Fujio Akatsuka, yo sólo los utilizo para cumplir mis más raras fantasías, sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, no-incesto, AU, Ooc y un muy mal manejo del castellano.

* * *

Las aves volaban a través de los claros cielos matutinos de aquel viejo pueblo, en donde, como todos los días, el bullicio de la clase trabajadora no se hacía esperar. Los vendedores en sus puestos animando a comprarles, las mujeres acarreando ropajes pestilentes y las olorosas fuentes de excremento de los que olvidaron hacerlo por el atardecer, predominaban el espectáculo de ese día.  
Mientras tanto, nuestro protagonista veía todo desde la ventana, admirando… bueno, tal vez no admirando nada, pero sí observando la vida diaria de su comunidad.

Osomatsu era un joven común de apenas 18 años que se reusaba a trabajar temprano con tal de ver la salida matinal de su amada Totoko, la chica más bonita del lugar. Una mujer cuyo busto prominente, era visible aún en medio de tantas capas de ropa.  
A él le gustaba imaginarse como sería de bajo de todo aquello, y no le dejarían mentir sobre todos los mayos(1) que no se bañó con tal de espiarla entre los arbustos del riachuelo.  
Y en medio de pensamientos libidinosos fue donde lo encontró su padre, quien con un buen porrazo en la cabeza lo saco de cavilaciones absurdas rumbo a trabajar.

Era bien sabido por todos en la casa que el día de la fonsadera(2) estaba cerca y vete tú a saber cuánto sería esta vez, así que tenían que ponerse en marcha para ir a recoger la siembra de esa temporada antes de que llegara el recaudador. Por lo que los hermanos salieron marchando rumbo al campo.

-No entiendo porque hay que pagar impuestos, si no hay guerra.- Gruñó el mayor.

-Es para seguirlos engordando.- Murmuró el despeinado.

-¡Engordar! ¡Engordar!- Gritó el chiflado, y el pequeño se limitó a mirarlos con asco.

-Callad insensatos, en vez de que agradezcáis la protección que os brinda nuestro señor. Sólo Dios sabe lo que estará pasando, así que cerrad la boca ¡y a trabajar!

Después del regaño del padre, no hubo más murmullos adelante, salvo el suave sonido de plantas arrancándose y los esporádicos gemidos de los flojos lamentándose.

* * *

El día que todos temían llegó en forma de porrazos a su puerta de madera. Matsuzo casi se cae de la silla y a Matsuyo se le resbaló el tazón al suelo. La mujer se apresuró a abrir la puerta, manteniendo una mirada baja y una sonrisa distendida que no concordaba mucho con los sentimientos de la mujer.  
Apareció por la puerta un hombre larguirucho y flaco, de dientes terriblemente grandes que lo hacían parecer un conejo gigante.

-¿Es esta la propiedad de…- se detuvo a examinar el papel en sus manos –los Matsuno?

El patriarca corrió la puerta, bolsa en mano y sonrió al recaudador.

-Señor Iyami, que gusto verlo.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea… ¿Tenéis los impuestos para el rey? Recordad que nuestro señor y la corona sólo ven por vuestra seguridad.

-Por supuesto, aquí lo tenéis.

Los cuatrillizos se limitaban a observar la escena ocultando lo mejor posible el desagrado que les daba el ver a su padre subyugado ante aquel hombre espeluznante.

-¿¡Me estáis viendo cara de el tonto del pueblo!?- lo escucharon gritar.

-¿Q-q-q-qué? No, no, no, no, no.

-¡El impuesto ha aumentado! ¡Dadme lo demás!

-P-pero es todo lo que tenemos.- Habló Matsuyo.

-¿¡Qué!? Te atreves a dirigirme la palabra tú sucia cantonera(3).

-¡Parad! A mi mujer no la metas…

-¡Oh ahora vos también!

Al ver la discusión aumentar y a los guardias sacar sus armas, corrió hacia ellos el hijo mayor tratando de calmarlos antes de que se quedaran huérfanos.

Después de una breve disculpa y creyendo que todo estaría resuelto se hizo oír la aguda voz del mordaz hombre.

-Si no tenéis dinero, entregadme al muchacho. Seguro que le encontramos… alguna función.- Comentó junto con una voraz mirada de lujuria.

La familia palideció.

-¿N-no p-podéis darnos m-más tiempo?

-Imposible- chistó- mañana se entrega todo al rey.

* * *

Decir que fue el viaje más horrible de su vida se quedaba corto, o bueno, eso es lo que quería decirle al mundo.

Osomatsu se encontraba sentado en lo más apartado del carruaje, siendo observado por su captor, quién no se limitaba con las miradas sugerentes que le enviaba. Y es que después de tres intentos fallidos de conversación ese era su único método de "ataque sutil".

Sonrió relamiéndose los dientes, y decidido a no esperar más tiempo, se sentó a su lado.

-Esa cara de molestia no os favorece en nada.- Susurró junto a su oído.

-Apartaos o te arranco las pelotas.- Gruñó.

-Oh la lá, pero sí las de vos están bien puestas. ¿Quieres que lo compruebe?

Y sin más bajó la mano dispuesto a tomar tanto como quisiera. Sin embargo, al momento de sentir como sus testículos eran apretujados, Osomatsu saltó brindándole una patada, dejando al señor conejo -como lo había apodado anteriormente- retorciéndose en el suelo.  
Bien, estaba en grandes problemas. Su teoría se comprobó en el mismo instante en el que Iyami se puso de pie sin ánimos de dejar pasar aquella insolencia.

* * *

Sin saber qué hacer, nuestro protagonista se vio en la desafortunada situación de salir huyendo cual vil ladrón. Abrió la puerta del carro en movimiento y saltó sin mirar atrás rodando unos cuantos metros colina abajo.

Antes de que los vasallos pudieran hacer algo, se largó con la cola entre las patas a ver en dónde quedaba, buscando un sitio lo suficientemente seguro para esconderse.

* * *

En medio de exhalaciones pesadas, supo que no era hombre de deportes y se lamentó largamente de no haber salido a ayudar con los trabajos pesados o a jugar la palma(4) siempre que su hermano, el loco del pueblo, se lo proponía. Sin embargo, jamás pasó por su cabeza el encontrarse en una situación similar, como prófugo de la justicia y traidor ante los ojos del Rey.

Aún podía oír los agudos gritos del pervertido detrás suyo, por lo que dándose ánimos continuo corriendo lo más rápido posible.

Sería el cansancio, la desesperación o un milagro, pero alcanzó a ver a lo lejos una vieja casucha hecha de piedra en medio de la espesura del bosque. Dando su último aliento se apresuró al lugar.

Tocó lo más fuerte que pudo, no fue una sino un montón de veces hasta que el dueño del lugar le abrió, y sin pedir permiso ni saludando, entró a la casa cerrando de un portazo mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en busca de descanso.

-¿Pero quién te crees que eres? ¿¡El rey!? ¡Salid de mi casa ya mismo!

En medio de tanto griterío fue que se fijó en el habitante del lugar, un joven de su edad con una túnica que se arrastraba en el piso. Ligeramente apuesto pero no tanto como él, se dijo.  
Fue cuando vio sus delgados labios que recordó por qué estaba ahí. Se arrojó encima del muchacho tapando su boca con su mano.

-Shhhhh que me están buscando.

Y aún más indignado que antes, el de la túnica verde se zafó con un pisotón.

-Fuera de mi casa.- Siseó.

Osomatsu no quería volver, quién sabe qué le haría ese hombre por haber osado golpearlo, seguramente sería serruchado en una plaza pública.

-¡Por favor no! Me matarán.

-Eso no es de mi incumbencia, algo has de haber hecho. Vete.

-¡No, no! Te lo suplico, déjame aquí. ¡Haré lo que sea!

La sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en el rostro contrario habría sido capaz de ponerle los pelos de punta al más fiero caballero, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos, el destino había sido sellado desde el momento en el que abrió su bocota.

-Bien, puedes quedarte. Pero no será gratis.

Nuestro protagonista no supo si hubiese sido mejor el haberse ido cuando se lo ordenaron.

.

.

.

1.- En la edad media, generalmente el primer baño anual se tomaba en el mes de mayo.

2.- Era el tributo que debían pagar los hombres libres y vasallos en concepto de contribución a la defensa del territorio.

3.- Prostituta que busca clientes en la calle.

4.- Juego que consistía en golpear con la palma de la mano una pelota confeccionada con piel de oveja. Sus practicantes se untaban la mano con aceite y luego con harina para evitar que la pelota resbalara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Fujio Akatsuka, yo sólo los utilizo para cumplir mis más raras fantasías, sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, no-incesto, AU, Ooc y un muy mal manejo del castellano.

.

.

.

Osomatsu siempre se había visto envuelto en los más inusitados problemas, desde pequeño era poseedor de un infortunio atroz que no se le era deseado ni a los más acérrimos enemigos, y ahora, en la casa de un desconocido, era que podía confirmar que efectivamente era el rey de la mala suerte.

Pasa y resulta que la "confiable" morada a la que fue a parar le pertenecía a un hechicero, y Dios lo salve de lo que aquel ruin ser le obligaría a hacer.

¿Que cómo lo descubrió?

* * *

Una vez que el hombre aceptó ayudarlo, se levantó sin dejar de darle las gracias.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es sunombre?- Preguntó Osomatsu.

En medio de un suspiro resignado le respondieron. –Mi nombre es Choromatsu.

-Que nombre tan poco agraciado.- Se dijo a sí mismo, ignorando la mirada de desprecio que le era dirigida.

-Como si el tuyo lo fuera.- "Susurró" de igual manera. –Así que decidme ¿por qué has de haber huido de la ley? ¿Herejía? ¿Brujería? ¿O es que ya se dedican a estar cazando a los idiotas?

-¡Oye! No me llames idiota si ni siquiera nos conocemos.

-No es necesario.- Dijo calmado. –Entonces, responda ahora mismo.

-Podría decirse que este servidor golpeó a uno de los allegados a la corona…

Choromatsu le lanzó una mirada de asco antes de darse la vuelta, no pensaba darle asilo a alguien tan desagradable, aunque... encontrándose un poco falto de ayuda con alguinos "quehaceres" de la casa, por lo que decidió que podría darle una oportunidad. Así que comenzó a explicarle lo que haría ahora como su vasallo(1), claro, no es que se le fuera a decir directamente que se convertiría en su esclavo, pero algo había de eso.

-Este es el salón principal, al fondo la cocina y esa puerta a la izquierda es mi habitación. Más allá está el jardín y si sabes qué es lo mejor para ti no saldrás de mi morada.

Osomatsu observó ahora el lugar donde se quedaría hasta que bajara la rabia del hombre conejo. Era una casa un poco más grande que la suya, el salón consistía de muchos escaparates rebosantes de libros y frascos, con una silla envuelta en telas al centro, un poco más adelante estaba la cocina; con un caldero que reinaba el lugar junto a un montón de animales varios colgados del techo y varias hierbas tiradas en el suelo. Al final, en un rincón, había dos puertas, una que parecía continuar la casa y otra al exterior.

-¿Y dónde se supone que dormiré?

-En el suelo, por supuesto.

Antes de oír más recriminaciones, el dueño de la casa se dirigió a continuar con la preparación que estaba realizando.

* * *

Nuestro protagonista no era astuto, y no podía ser llamado inteligente, sin embargo, después de vivir en aquel lugar por poco más de un mes, empezó a notar –en medio de trabajos forzados- que ese hombre hacía cosas muy extrañas; por ejemplo, estar todo el tiempo en la cocina pegado al caldero, ya fuera noche o día.

Y él, al dormir en el piso, era poseedor de una ventaja magnífica, ya que en su posición podía ver y escuchar sin ser sospechoso, los cánticos y oraciones que Choromatsu realizaba a altas horas de la madrugada, junto con los extraños menjurjes que le encargaba gente de la más variopinta(2). Así que un día, uniendo piezas, se dio cuenta de su realidad… Vivía con un curandero.

Aquello sólo pudo llenar de una nueva luz sus ojos, la admiración había nacido en él sin que nadie pudiese haberlo visto venir.

* * *

Choromatsu comenzó a notar que algo extraño ocurría. Su mozo, quien siempre trataba de escabullirse de las labores domésticas más insignificantes, estaba trabajando un poco más y sin chistar, al menos ya no tanto como antes. Y parecía seguirlo la mayor parte del tiempo.  
Temeroso de que aquel cabeza de chorlito(3) lo hubiese descubierto como el hechicero que era, se animó a hablar con él al respecto. No podía arriesgarse a que lo ejecutaran en nombre de la Santa Inquisición, no como a sus otros compañeros, no, no ,no.

Por lo que se levantó de entre el montón de hierbas en su jardín y se dirigió a la cocina donde, en lugar de estar limpiando, estaría holgazaneando su particular invitado.

Sorprendentemente lo encontró jugando con un par de frascos, observándolos a contra luz cerca de la ventana. Estaba tan concentrado que al momento de oír su nombre los soltó, haciendo que una nube espesa de humo purpura llenara la cocina.  
El olor tan fétido alarmó a Choromatsu haciéndolo huir lejos de aquella pestilencia que podría ser peligrosa. Sin embargo, en su retirada olvidó algo o mejor dicho a alguien importante.

Osomatsu, no siendo consciente de lo que derramó en suelo, se quedó estupefacto mirando hacia donde el otro hombre había corrido.

-Cobarde.- Murmuró antes de agarrar un trapo y tratar de que aquella espesa mezcla de líquidos no se extendiera por todo el lugar.

Ah la ignorancia, que bella que es. Pues en cuanto su mano tocó aquella cosa, le recorrió un escalofrío extraño por el cuerpo, o sería extraño de no ser porque ya los conocía muy bien.  
Eran similares a los que lo aquejaban cada vez que veía a Totoko sin su velo.  
Aunque éste era un poquito diferente.  
La segunda vez que lo sintió aún estaba arrodillado limpiando el piso, esta vez la corriente comenzó en su mano y se extendió por su brazo hacia todo su cuerpo, con una intensidad tal, que lo hizo jadear. Fue entonces cuando dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió corriendo también.

Se encontró con un preocupado Chormatsu caminando de un lado a otro.

Sonriendo petulante preguntó. -¿Estabas preocupado por mí?

El otro lo miró y con extrañeza cuestionó. -¿Seguías dentro?

Y a pesar de lo que su indiferencia quería mostrar, se acercó a revisarlo. Examinó su cara, levantó sus brazos, picó sus costillas y le pateó en la espinilla. Al verlo tirarse al piso de dolor, sonrió satisfecho. Después de todo había sido culpa de aquel insensato el que su casa estuviese llena de algún menjurje raro.

-¿Pero qué haces?

-¿Pero qué hacías vos? ¿Por qué jugabas con mis pócimas?

-¡No estaba jugando! Sólo miraba lo extrañas que eran.

-Extrañas, y ahora por TU culpa están en todo el lugar.

-¡Oh vamos! Que no es para tanto.

EL rojo subió a la cara de Choromatsu, y lo habría agarrado a golpes de no ser porque el otro atinó a retirarse.

* * *

Justo al entrar, se pudo escuchar el frustrado gemido de Choromatsu. Todo su piso estaba cubierto de una capa purpura, grumosa y hasta burbujeante, similar a la sangre coagulada y con olor tal, que hasta se le era comparable.  
Osomatsu, a su espalda, se limitó a mirar el desastre. Silbó distendidamente y camino de vuelta al jardín.

-¿¡A dónde crees que vas?

Siendo jalado de sus ropas fue llevado de nueva cuenta a el interior, donde se dedicó a recibir los regaños del dueño de la morada.

* * *

La noche llegó entre trapos sucios y cubetazos de agua. Dos hombres permanecían tirados en el suelo sudando la gota gorda de puro cansancio, después de todo, no habían dejado de tallar para quitar "la mancha", como había sido bautizada.

Choromatsu, quien había descargado el 90% de su energía regañando a su "sirviente", se levantó decididamente a dormir dos días sin alguna interrupción. Dejaría a Osomatsu en medio de la peste, ese sería su castigo por provocar tan inmundo desastre.

Afortunadamente para sus pocos ánimos de disputas, el contrario no se quejó. Estaba tan cansado que ni ganas de molestar le quedaban.  
Osomatsu se quedó tirado en el suelo, afortunadamente su nariz ya se había acostumbrado a esos gases tóxicos después de pasar todo el día refregando. El suelo nunca le había parecido tan cómodo como esa noche.

Sin embargo, parecía que el mundo no quería dejarlo descansar ni por un segundo.

Serían las 3:00 am o pasadas, cuando se empezó a remover entre sueños. De un momento a otro el clima había aumentado y sus ropas le estorbaban.  
Se despertó jadeando y comenzó a quitarse capa tras capa. Cuando se había despojado de la mitad de sus ropajes unos poderosos retorcijones se apoderaron de su cuerpo.

Corrió rumbo a la cubeta; ni loco saldría tan tarde a hacer sus necesidades en medio del bosque. Sentado espero a que saliera algo, pero su intestino no cooperaba. Harto se volvió a la cama improvisada, pero el dolor regresó ahora acompañado de alarmantes sonidos. Se tiró en el piso tratando de calmarse, tal vez era hambre puesto que ese día no había comido, pero la sensación era diferente. Recordó entonces la experiencia de la tarde, aquel extraño escalofrío. ¿Sería la mezcla esa de medicamentos? ¡Él no podría saberlo!

Así que se dirigió a la habitación de Choromatsu en busca de explicaciones.

Abrió la puerta con un humor de cuidado y gritó: -¡Levanta, que algo extraño me pasa!

* * *

El "bello durmiente" murmuraba en sueños alegremente mientras se removía en medio de un mar de baba. Soñaba con su adorada mujer gatuna, una bestia tan bella que sólo podía existir en sus más recónditas fantasías, y él podría seguir abrazado a esas hermosas visiones, de no ser por su inquilino idiota que lo despertaba.

Se limpió sus borrosos ojos tratando de vislumbrar en la penumbra a el insensato ese, aunque no lograba ubicarlo. Levantándose, observó fijamente hacia la puerta y gracias a un oportuno rayo de luz lunar notó algo… inusual.

Una espantosa bestia se asomaba por el umbral de su puerta. Gritó ahogadamente y en un impulso por protegerse le lanzó su pesada almohada con todas sus fuerzas.

Osomatsu aulló de dolor y comenzó a maldecir en el nombre de todos los demonios habidos y por haber, el pobre incauto no entendía por qué le habían lanzado tamaña plancha de madera(4). Fue hasta que Choromatsu gritó: "Fuera bestia en el nombre del Señor", que se dio cuenta que algo malo estaba pasando.

Mientras que el hombre la cama comenzaba a recitar encantamientos de protección, el afectado hablo de nuevo.

-¡Soy Osomatsu ¿qué no te das cuenta?!

Pero fue ignorado. El otro estaba tan asustado de haber atraído a alguna fuerza maligna que no quería tentarse a otras posibilidades, sin mencionar que no era posible que su vasallo fuera tan idiota como para haber ingerido o tocado ese compuesto desconocido y repugnante.

Paró en seco.

Miró de nueva cuenta a aquel espeluznante ser; estatura promedio, un cuerpo no muy delgado pero sin ser gordo, digno de alguien que trabajaba en los campos. Pelaje negro y ojos rojizos. Además de aquel raro mote que se encontraba haciendo con su dedo en la nariz, un mote que caracterizaba a el hombre que decía ser.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Vivo con un estúpido!

.

.

.

1.- Que se ponía al servicio de un señor feudal, el cual le daba protección a cambio de unos determinados servicios.

2.- Que son de diversas características.

3.- Hace referencia a que la persona es un poco (muy) tonta o distraída.

4.- Como dato curioso, se dice que en la Edad Media las almohadas eran hechas de madera.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Fujio Akatsuka, yo sólo los utilizo para cumplir mis más raras fantasías, sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, no-incesto, AU, Ooc, lenguaje fuerte y/u obsceno, violencia moderada y un muy mal manejo del castellano.

.

.

.

Escuchó a Choromatsu con perplejidad, no se esperaba un comentario así, pero antes de reaccionar y defenderse, vio como el otro se acercaba a la mesa cerca de la puerta.

-¿Merlín, por qué me hiciste aceptar a este energúmeno en mi casa?

Se dedicó a encender las velas de su habitación y, una vez iluminados, tomó los brazos de Osomatsu para poder examinar mejor lo que ocurría. Aparentemente, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de pelo negro. No tenía hocico, pero aun así le abrió su boca para comprobar, y ahí descubrió que la dentadura seguía siendo la misma de un humano normal. Sus orejas, en medio de tanto pelaje, tampoco parecían haber cambiado, salvo por una ligera capa de terciopelo obscuro que se formó en el lugar.

-Quítate la ropa.- Demandó.

-Oye, oye. Cortéjame primero, eso vendrá después.

Mirando al cielo, Choromatsu se abstuvo de responder a las provocaciones y comenzó a jalar su camisa con ánimos de arrancarla.

-¡Oh calma, que puedo hacerlo yo mismo!

-Entonces hazlo.

Y así fue, Osomatsu fue quitando las vestiduras restantes revelando que efectivamente todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelo. Al verse por primera vez, un grito agudo salió de su garganta: ¿Qué me has hecho?- Dijo con un tono de voz demasiado alto.

-¡¿Perdona? Vos te lo has hecho!

-Por supuesto que no, tal abominación no es de humanos, Vos sos un maldito brujo.

-No es "brujo" es "hechicero". Y no pienso repetirle a tremendo bruto que yo no he sido el culpable de… ésto. – Dijo, con grandes movimientos de brazos para enfatizar su punto.

-Tuviste que haber sido vos, servidor del maligno.

-Oh calla remedo de Ucumar(1). Que yo sepa ni una sola pócima ha pasado de mis manos a las tuyas.

-Pero es obvio que las tenías, y no me llames Ucucaca o lo que sea.

-Ucumar, idiota. En fin, si no hubieses jugado con mis cosas nada de esto habría pasado. Acepta las consecuencias de tus actos.

-Deja de lavarte las manos, sabes bien que VOS sos el responsable.

-Ja ja ¿disculpa? ¿Yo? Si no fueres tan estúpido estarías en tu casa cagando y tragando como si nada, no en la mía cual vil prófugo de la justicia.

Osomatsu, hirviendo en cólera por esas acusaciones, se lanzó contra él, en busca de cerrarle la boca al "esbirro de Satán". Lo tomó del cuello y le dio un puñetazo en pleno rostro.  
Choromatsu trastabilló y cayó de espaldas al piso, enojado también, se levantó y regresó el golpe, siendo esquivado a su vez por su adversario. Y es que Osomatsu sería idiota, pero no se sobrevive tanto tiempo sin saber cómo usar la fuerza a falta de cerebro.

Tomando el brazo del hechicero, lo jaló hacia sí y propinó un nuevo puñetazo esta vez en el estómago. Sintió un líquido al costado, quizás vómito, pero no le importó. Aquel ser, porque ni hombre podía ser nombrado, le hizo eso y tal demostración de brujería merecía un castigo.  
Empujó el cuerpo contrario haciéndolo caer al suelo nuevamente.  
Recibió una mirada rabiosa en respuesta al golpe y fue jalado de la pierna, golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo. Rugió, dispuesto a levantarse a darle la paliza de su vida, cuando sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza. Choromatsu le había arrojado el portavelas como método de defensa.

* * *

Despertó sintiendo una punzada de dolor que le atravesó desde su frente hasta su barbilla. Le dolía tanto que todo le daba vueltas y parecía ver a través de un delgado manto.  
Intentó ponerse de pie, y se sorprendió grandemente al notarse atado a una silla de madera con unas gruesas correas de piel.

-¡Desatadme! No soy un monstruo, soy un humano. Lo juro por el rey. ¡Desatadme, os lo ruego! ¡Por favor!

-¿¡Quieres callarte!?

El peludo hombre cesó sus lamentos reconociendo esa vos.

-Vos, maldito pajero hijo de tu pagana madre…

-A mí madre no la insultes. Vos sos, no sólo el idiota que se transformó en Merlín sabrá qué, sino también el que me atacó cual animal salvaje. Así que si sos tan amable de cerrar el hocico, te lo agradecería infinitamente, o de lo contrario te quemaré con brasas ardientes, vos decides.

-¿Cómo si fuera a obedecer a un seguidor de Satanás?- susurró para sí, recibiendo a su vez un maderazo como última advertencia. Decidió que sería sensato mantenerse callado, aunque fuere por un instante y todo gracias al caliente y espeso líquido que comenzó a deslizarse por su nuca.

Miró a su costado, donde el "brujo" parecía echar cosas asquerosas en el caldero mientras leía un libro muy grueso.

-Tres patas de rana y siete de araña, dos ojos de cerdo y uñas de perro. Claveles de mayo y un pico de gallo- revolvió energéticamente un total de 12 veces hacia la izquierda y otras doce a la derecha –El pelo de un calvo, uñas de ganso, dos colmillos de dragón, tres mocos de Amaimon, 6 clavos de olor y un poco de licor.

Dejó la exótica mezcla, dirigiéndose a unos cajones de la cocina dónde empezó a revolver cosas. Curiosamente la varita nunca dejó de batir a pesar de no tener mano que la moviera. Volvió al cabo de un rato, dejando un desastre a su alrededor. Comprobó el color que estaba tomando el contenido del caldero, arrojó una pizca de pimienta y caminó hacia Osomatsu, tijeras en mano.

-Por último necesitamos el pelo del tarado.

Cortó un gran mechón de su cabeza para tirarlo a la poción. A su vez comenzó a recitar un extraño cántico en un idioma desconocido, aquellas rimas hacían saltar chispas y la habitación se llenó de una suave melodía en medio de una bruma del color de la llama de un huevo.

Todo eso no era para Osomatsu un poco más que " _badabin badaban_ ", sin embargo, mientras aquel surrealista espectáculo le devolviera su atractiva apariencia, él estaría contento.

La luz lunar entró por la ventana mientras el aire se hacía cada vez más espeso, volteó nuevamente a ver al hechicero y quedó abrumado por semejante visión.  
Ahora no sólo eran las luces que flotaban fuera de la pócima, no era la luz de la luna junto al amarillento vapor, ni siquiera la letanía inteligible, sino aquel que las propinaba. Decir que fue consciente del paso del tiempo habría sido una mentira, afirmar que volteo la mirada del brujo sería una blasfemia mayor, tendría que admitir que no habría salido de su ensoñación de no haber sido por una fuerte explosión que hizo temblar hasta el piso.

-Terminé.- Gritó un exhausto y sonriente Choromatsu.

Cogió un cucharón y vertió una pasta marrón dentro de un pequeño frasco, para justo después caminar rumbo a Osomatsu con una peligrosa sonrisa asomando sus labios. El peludo hombre tragó saliva. Ya no estaba tan seguro de querer beber lo que sea que el otro hubiese preparado.

-Bebe.- Ordenó.

-Y-yo no es…

-Bebe.- Repitió esta vez acercando aquella olorosa cosa a su rostro. No podía creer que existiera algo con un olor peor que lo que él derramó en el suelo esa mañana.

-P-pe-pero…

Choromatsu empujó nuevamente el frasco contra su mejilla, decidido a que si el otro no lo tomaba por voluntad propia él lo obligaría.  
Observando la mirada que le era dirigida, Osomatsu bebió -más por miedo que por gusto- lo que le era ofrecido.

Tuvo que contener una violenta arcada, esa sustancia era increíblemente espesa y tenía un sabor peor que su olor. Fue tanto el asco que un par de lágrimas se desprendieron de su rostro. Viendo lo que sucedía, Choromatsu rápidamente apretó la nariz del contrario, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y de un zarpazo le vertió la poción en la boca.

Una vez terminó, se retiró mientras veía al otro toser estrepitosamente y respirar con ganas. El hombre peludo volteó a verlo con una mirada de odio antes de cambiar su expresión a una de preocupación total. Sintió un dolor sólo comparable al de un rayo atravesándote y escuchó nuevamente el tronido de sus huesos como si se rompieran. Su piel se sintió cual fuego y empezó a brincar con todo y silla en un intento de, no sólo apagar las llamas invisibles, sino también de quitarse toda esa piel que le quemaba.  
Afortunada o desafortunadamente ni la silla, ni sus ataduras, parecían querer ceder.

Aulló de dolor, y no dejó de gritar ni siquiera cuando su garganta parecía estar sangrando. Lloraba y se retorcía. Choromatsu sólo pudo estar ahí para apoyarlo en la distancia, mientras recogía un poco el alboroto e ignoraba como podía los sollozos del hombre.

* * *

El amanecer llegó de forma lenta, un hombre desnudo y de apariencia enfermiza, reposaba atado en una silla, brindando uno que otro quejido lastimero a quien gustara oírle. A su alrededor en el suelo, se vislumbraba una espesa capa de pelo, piel y grasa, que más parecía ser una masa inconsistente que dejaba grotescas manchas de humedad.  
Al otro lado, un hombre diferente dormía en medio de un montón de telas en la esquina de la habitación tirado en el suelo, cerca de un viejo librero.

Osomatsu abrió sus ojos llenos de lagañas, se sentía como si unos caballos le hubieran dado una paliza. Examinó con dificultad la habitación. El caldero estaba donde siempre, luciendo tan impoluto como siempre, la casa estaba limpia, los libros en su lugar, las plantas regadas en su rincón de siempre, algunas partes de animales colgadas en el techo al igual que el día anterior… y sí, todo lucía normal. Su cerebro no alcanzaba a detectar el error hasta que vio la única prueba de que lo vivido el día anterior había sido más que un sueño.  
En el rincón había un bulto roncando, y la silla que tanto le gustaba era en la que él se encontraba sentado.  
Trató de mover las manos, y se encontró atado todavía, pero esta vez estaba demasiado cansado. Dormiría un poco más y se preocuparía de las otras nimiedades al día siguiente.

* * *

Como si el mundo lo hubiera planeado, los dos protagonistas despertaron al mismo tiempo. Uno se desperezó lentamente en el suelo y otro comenzó a quejarse de su espalda.

Cruzaron miradas.

Choromatsu se dirigió a quitar las ataduras de la silla mientras bostezaba sonoramente. Osomatsu sólo miraba. Una vez libre, trató de ponerse de pie, y fue un trató, porque sus piernas se negaron rotundamente a sostenerlo, cayendo directo contra el hechicero, quien cayo junto con él al no esperarse tal reacción.

-¡Joder!- gritó el hechicero.

-¿Y me lo decís a mí? ¡Me duele hasta el cabello!

A pesar de su cansancio siempre había energías extras para discutir.

-Que sepáis que hoy no me apetece pelear, y me espera mucho trabajo esta tarde, así que calla y déjame llevarte a mi cama.

-En otros momentos semejante propuesta no me molestaría, pero hoy no estoy de humor.- Dijo con voz pastosa y una sonrisa picarona.

-Oh maldito, ahora a ver cómo hacéis para irte solo hasta la cama.

-Era broma. Por favor.- Suplicó con su mejor mirada de cachorro.

Choromatsu lo levantó, y juntos se fueron directo a la alcoba. Dejó el cuerpo magullado de su vasallo en su cama e iba saliendo por la puerta cuando escuchó: Gracias por todo, lamento todo lo que dije ayer.

Con un asentimiento se fue cerrando la puerta, luciendo un aspecto perturbado y un increíble sonrojo.

-Como si me hubiese importado lo que me dijiste ayer.- Susurró más para sí que para el otro.

Y sin más, se fue listo para continuar con todas sus labores de ese día.

.

.

.

1.- Una criatura mitológica de América del Sur, conocido como "El hombre oso". Siendo terriblemente feo, con ligeros rasgos humanoides, manos y pies muy grandes y cuerpo enteramente cubierto de pelos, larga barba y frente angosta.


End file.
